Stand in the Middle
by Dianna Wickham
Summary: The boys come across a demon that Sam can’t kill with his powers or the colt. What lengths will the boys go to, to send this fugly bastard back to hell? Set in Crimson1’s Incubus universe; stand-alone. M/M/M
1. Chapter 1: Into the caves

**Stand in the Middle**

Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Incubus by Crimson1 or the Karma Slave song

Summary: The boys come across a demon that Sam can't kill with his powers or the colt. What lengths will the boys go to, to send this fugly bastard back to hell? Set in Crimson1's Incubus universe; stand-alone.

Warning: Dean/Sasha/Dean

Rating: **M **for Mature, so if three men getting it on in graphic detail bothers you, when I tell you, go like this. *puts her hands over her eyes* …and no peeking!

***

Today I'll be spinning on a Wheel  
I'm a slave to a Wheel  
And there isn't any stopping  
What mistake(s) could I have made?  
I'm a slave serving time for a life that I've forgotten.

I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a king reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back  
But for the last time.

Today I'm a king on the Wheel  
Still a slave to the Wheel  
But this time around I'm smiling  
Keep me cautious, keep me safe, just in case there's a chance  
I can leave this Wheel behind me.  
Stand in the Middle and you won't get dizzy  
Stand in the Middle and you won't fall down  
If you stand in the Middle you can keep your balance  
Stand in the Middle while the Wheel spins round and round...

I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a king reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back  
But for the last time.  
I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a King reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back  
But for the last time.

How do all the Wheels inside the Wheels revolving,  
Go on, and on, and on, and on, and on...  
Spinning on the Wheel the souls of One evolving,  
Live on, live on, live on, live on, live on...  
Anyone who claims that they know the answer's coming back again...

Who's at the center of the Wheel  
The inventor of the Wheel  
or another spinning servant  
I'm the Master of my Wheel of my very own Wheel  
Universal and recurrent

I'm a slave of Karma  
Spin the Wheel and I'm a King reborn  
I'm a slave to Karma  
I'm coming back, yeah, I'll be coming back but for the last time.

***

"Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar" Sam spoke up after hours of research silence. "What's that?" Dean asked as he looked up from his own boring book, his eyes slightly glazed over, research, not exactly his favorite thing. Sam sat across from him, his computer set up next to Sasha's on the motel's two-seat kitchen table. Dean got the honor of book research on the bed.

"It's an emerald studded iron sword from the Persian legend of Amir Arslan. According to lore it's the only weapon that can kill Fulad-zereh. Amir wounded the demon with it, before sending the demon to hell." Sasha responded, scrubbing a weary hand through his already disarrayed red hair. Sasha looked awfully tempting all mussed like that, too bad they've had no time to play since they stumbled onto this hunt two weeks ago. The time in which Sasha would need to feed was quickly approaching.

"And that would be our fugly demon; back from hell and getting laid like an escapee freshly out of prison." Dean's eyes couldn't help but dart over to the stack of missing reports by Sam. There were 14 missing girls reported so far, all with traces of sulfur at the scene.

"The information is a match of our demon, from the invulnerability to every man made weapon and to the resistance to Sam's abilities. He even still kidnaps beautiful woman, just like in the legend…" Sasha's somber face matched Dean's mood. "Ages ranging from 14 to 19 …Most likely they are all virgins."

"What is it about virgins that are so appealing to demons? Are they like the other white meat?" Dean managed a fake half smile.

"Not funny, Dean" Sam said moodily.

Dean looked down to his book, a picture of a gibbering ghoul peered up at him in mid laugh. He cleared his throat, "So what does it say about him and this Shamshir-what's-it-sword?"

Sam gave out a frustrated sigh, "seems our hideous horned demon had a witch mother, used a charm to make Fulad-zereh's body invulnerable to all weapons except the blows of a specific sword called Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar."

Dean took all that in, "so again I ask, what's so special about this sword?"

"This blade originally belonged to King Solomon; before stolen and is now carefully guarded by Fulad-zereh, not only because it was a valuable weapon, and indeed the only weapon that could harm the demon, but also because possessing it is a powerful charm against magic." Sam leaned back in his chair, stretching his long limbs into the air as he worked out a kink that developed from bending over his computer all day.

Sam mused to himself out loud, "Which is I bet, why I had such little influence on him… It goes on to say a wound inflicted by this sword could only be treated by a special potion made from a number of ingredients, including… Fulad-zereh's brains."

"Ugh, isn't that lovely. Great, so we now have a way to kill it. Still missing the vital information of where his nest is! So that leaves us with bubkiss on where to start looking for Shammy."

Sam hummed for a moment, "well, I think I may have a theory on that…"

***

"The Arnold Ice caves in Bend Oregon?!?" Dean threw his duffle a little more roughly than intended into the trunk of his beloved impala.

"Think about it Dean, what better place to stash it that no one would think to look for an ancient Persian sword, toured by the public, dark and contained, and not too far from our Demon's hunting grounds, so our Demon can keep an eye on it… It's a start, worth checking it out." Sam stated logically as he settled himself into his seat.

"Why not just keep it on him?" Sasha asked curiously from the back. Dean got in the car and started up the engine. Nothing soothed his frazzled nerves better than listening to his baby purr.

"Hmmm… most likely its presence causes the demon harm as well. The lore describes this sword as being imbued with King Solomon's hatred for demons, as well as his wisdom and fighting spirit. We are going to have to be careful; it's very likely the demon set some powerful magic in place to protect it from just anyone grabbing it."

Sam must be in geek mode bliss, Dean thought to himself as he pulled out of the motel parking lot and headed towards the highway. "That's not the only thing… remember, Sasha has an allergy to iron. The sword we need to kill the demon is iron…" Dean has added his two cents.

"I'll be okay to touch it." Sasha assured Dean, "just don't want to be cut by it, and considering the special nature of this sword, neither would you."

"Do you think he's keeping the girls in the caves too?"

"…If we're lucky." Nice answer.

"So… what kind of magical booby traps do you think we have to look forward to?" Dean asked Sam as he felt himself relax behind the steering wheel of his baby.

"Considering Fulad-zereh was chief general to the fairy king Malek Khazen, I think we can expect his traps to be very clever… and deadly."

Didn't _that_ sound like a rainbows and kittens start to their hunt, Dean thought morbidly to himself.

***

The state or county or whoever had removed all the signs and identifying mile markers, so that it was next to impossible to find any of the caves around Bend. So there first stop was the US Forestry Service office for some information. A good portion of the caves were available for guided tours, but somehow Dean doubted the sword would be in any of those. There were also caves closed due to vandalism, so the boys decided to start there after dark and from there search the surrounding caves with an EMF detector.

Seeing as they were on a massive time crunch with a lot of ground to cover, Dean suggested they split up.

"I don't know Dean, if the Demon shows up, or if his traps are too much to handle… Sasha and I could handle our selves… but you…" Sam looked reluctant to continue.

Dean resented where Sam was going with this. "I believe we've had this conversation before Sam. No worries, I'm a big hunter… not sassquatch big… but still, I can take care of myself. And just for the record, Batman may not have had superpowers, but he still kicked some serious ass, looked good doing it too." Dean ended with a grin.

Sam looked like he still had some doubts, "our cell phones are most likely not going to work in the caves Dean, and I'm not sure if Sasha or I would be able to hear if you shouted for help."

"Looks like you're just going to have a little faith in your big brother, cause we are too short on time here Sam, we don't have time to be holding hands." With that Dean grabbed his duffle and EMF from the trunk, as well as the colt… not that it would do any good against their invincible demon, but still…

Sasha pulled Dean in for a quick kiss, their breath intermingling in wispy puffs in the chilled air. "If you don't find anything in the first cave, wait by the entrance. If your not there in an hour… I'm coming after you."

"Likewise… goes for you too Sammy…" Dean met eye contact with his brother. Without the need for words after all the years and hunts they've been on, his eyes said all he wanted to say.

With that, the boys split up, taking cave entrances not far from each other. It was bitch ass cold inside, and the cave gave signs of stretching on for miles into the bowels of the earth. Dean had his biggest flashlight out, with little affect, he couldn't see 20 feet in front of him. "Man, I fucking hate caves!" Dean grunted in frustration. Turned out Dean got lucky 30 minutes in, the EMF detector started going wild. This was starting to seem like a really bad idea, the trap could be anything, and they were far from help and the impala should the worse happen. Dean steadied his nerves and got the colt out and ready.

He wasn't exactly ready as he'd ever be but time was of the essence, the longer they took, the longer those missing girls were in the demon's grasp.

A/N: I've decided to divide this story into two parts. Plus I could use some input about caves, being as I hate going into caves… very creepy, so my caves just aren't coming across as realistic to me. Any feedback will help me get out the second part faster. It's funny what I've discovered about myself while writing this… the porn part comes naturally, but the walking through the cave… not so much. Please Review, I hope to polish the next part into believability before posting. Thanks! Let me know if you like what I've got so far! I wonder if any of you can guess how I'm going to do the Dean/Sasha/Dean scene… heh, not likely. But here's a clue… I got my inspiration from the crossover for 300 I wrote in Dream a little Dream of Incubus… and no it's not a dream. =cP


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers from the past

As Dean descended further into the cave it not only got progressively colder, but the very air seemed to become more… alive. Dean stumbled once again over the rough terrain. The energy in the air was stifling, but one thing he could be sure of, whatever that was causing it… He was closing in on it. Dean sincerely hoped this wasn't going to be like the caves of Caerbannog in Monty Python, after all, he didn't see any killer rabbits guarding the entrance.

But there was no denying that the air was charged with a dangerous energy, and yet… Dean continued deeper into the caves. His mind screamed to him, turn back, but his body kept stumbling forward. Dean wasn't afraid. In fact, he felt… eager.

The air grew gradually warmer as he approached a man made opening in the icy foreboding rock wall. Logically, he knew it should be impossible that the air get warmer this deep under ground, but Dean still shrugged off his heavy jacket and let it fall to the cavern floor with his duffle and flashlight. The gun, however, he gripped onto, despite his fingers wanting to loosen. Whatever this compulsion was, Dean struggled and riled against it.

"Closer." The air moved and whispered in his ear seductively, "just a little closer."

Dean could feel how tired he was growing just from the little resistance he had put against the compulsion, so shouting wasn't an option. He sent out a mental shout to Sam and Sasha, but doubted that did him any good. With his will slowly melting away, Dean stepped through the entrance into the dark cavern beyond.

***

Dean couldn't see if his hand was in front of his face or not. It felt surreal, the fact that he could feel his legs moving meant he was still moving forward, but time felt as still as the air. He could feel himself jump over the uneven rock terrain and move farther down into a slight drop below. It was obvious to Dean that his body was now a puppet, being pulled on its strings towards its master. Dean screamed at himself, fight damn it!

His body stumbled and fell hard onto his knees. Dean hissed with the pain lancing up his thigh. Slowly, his body got back up to its feet and continued onward. Interesting, did Dean manage to break through the compulsion for a moment? He tried again. 'Are you going to let some fisherman real you in like a big looser guppy! Get control of your self!' He barked out in his mind, throwing his stubbornness into it. Again his body stumbled and dropped heavily to the ground. Dean held on like an angry pit-bull. His body trembled and convulsed with the inner struggle. "You won't win!" Dean growled between gritted teeth. His body contorted and thrashed like he was having a seizure.

"**Let go!**" He screamed in frustration. Dean fell back to the cold earth in surprise as the tension in his body abruptly relaxed. For long minutes Dean just laid there, waiting for sound or movement in the darkness. He could feel something watching him. Whatever it was, it didn't seem like the heavy evil-intension stare that Dean was used to coming from monsters. Dean cleared his throat, "so…uh, now that you got me down here… what's next? Because in case you didn't notice, not a virgin like the other chicks you've kidnapped. Yep, I happily get laid quite frequently…" Dean babbled into the silence.

He heard a sound that was suspiciously like a snort come from over his left shoulder. Dean forced his agonizingly bruised and battered body onto his hands and knees, facing the direction of the sound. "You're the one calling the shots here… so what's next? You going to eat me, because I have a gun here that says I'm going to make that as painful as possible for you, you sonuvabitch!" Again with the snort of laughter, this time more definable as being… human?

"_Oh, how the mighty have fallen…."_

What the fuck… that voice…

Dean raised his gun, still in a kneeling position, and targeted the voice in the darkness.

"_Still have some of your old senses, I see."_ The person had stepped closer.

"_How time has changed you… only a fraction of your old self…_"

"Who are you?" Dean spoke commandingly.

"_That's more like it. The question is not 'who are you?' but 'who am I?' I know who you really are Dean…" _The voice was playing coy!

Dean laughed harshly at the mind games, his lips twisted into a snarl, "okay smartass, who am I?"

"_Why don't you use the lighter in your pocket Dean, to find out?"_

Um… not the answer he was expecting. Keeping his gun at the ready for sudden movement, Dean fished around in his jean pocket with his other hand for the lighter he always kept on him for emergency salt and burns. Pushing down on the lever of the zippo, a light flared into life, making him blink with the ability to now see a little.

After a moment, Dean could dimly make out the face in front of him and could do nothing more than stare in shock. He was looking at… himself… except this form of Dean had emerald green eyes that flashed in the dim light, and was wearing nothing but a… loincloth.

"Um, okay… this is new. Is this supposed to be like Yoda's dark-side cave… where the hero faces and fights… a Vader version of himself? Of course, I wouldn't have expected to see Vader in a loin cloth… and how gross would that be."

The other him smirked, "_that's right… keep making jokes, it is your best defense after all, has unnerved and frustrated your enemies in many lifetimes._"

"Um… say what?" Dean cocked his head to the side in confusion, fascinated by this version of himself, despite him…self?

"_You don't remember. But then, you're not supposed to… no one is. I, however, remember. I know everything about you. That's how I came into being… as a part of you that will always remember and be aware."_

"I'm officially confused." Dean confessed.

This version of Dean cocked his head in the exact same manner Dean had earlier, "_what, don't believe in reincarnation, your majesty?"_

***

A/N: Okay… cutting up the story into 3 or 4 parts. Mostly done, just ironing out the kinks. *chuckles at pun* Thanks Crimson, your words on caves has moved me forward. So what did everyone think on the reincarnation monkey wrench I threw into the plot. I don't know why, but I just look at Jenson, and my mind screams Kingly… a lot more so than for Jared. Plus, it would be so like karma to have Dean powerful in one life and then give that power to his brother in the next. I think we all know how the porn part is going down in part 3 and in part 4 slaying of the demon. Review, and let me know what you think. =c)


	3. Chapter 3: Trust me

Sasha had a mostly naked woman under each arms, helping them stumble there way over to where the impala was parked. Sam was already there with other surviving 4 women, bundling them up with any extra clothes they could find. The women were in a state of traumatic shock, showing signs of physical violence, malnutrition, dehydration, as well as exposure to the elements… some of which were showing signs of being mildly hypothermic. Not good. "We need to get them to a hospital Sam."

"What about Dean?" Sam asked in concern, while giving one of the girls wrapped in a blanket a bottle of water.

"We still don't have cell reception… I want to go looking for him."

Sam thought about it, "alright. I'm going to drive these girls out to a point that I get cell reception, call in an ambulance, then mojo the drivers into taking them without question. I'll be back as soon as I can, and if you've found Dean by then we can salt and burn the bodies before continuing the search for the sword." Sam's face was dark and his eyes were cold with a controlled rage. "Sasha, if Dean has run into the demon…" The anguish and fear in Sam's face spoke for him.

Sasha's cool blue eyes met his as he put a hand on Sam's shoulder, "I'll find him."

***

Sasha passed through the cave entrance, inhaling the strong rich flavor of earth around him… locking onto Dean's unique scent trail. Dean had a wonderful scent, a mixture of gun oil and sweat, and oddly enough peaches. But Sasha never told Dean that he smelled fruity, he wouldn't want to face the repercussions of _that_ conversation. Stealth and speed were the Incubus's allies as he followed Dean's scent trail deeper into the cave, not having to be slowed down by poor visibility. Sasha could see just fine, in fact, he could see Dean's abandoned duffle. Really wished he couldn't, the sight of it bringing new fear rushing through him. Making his way over to it, he looked around for any sins of a struggle. None, it looked like Dean simply dropped his bag, coat and flashlight. Sasha hurriedly stuffed the coat and flashlight into the duffle before slinging it over his shoulder.

Continuing on through the entrance Dean took, he made his way down the uneven terrain, sometimes leaping from one rock to the other using his incubus strength. It was incredible that Dean had taken the same path. Sasha was close now; he could feel Dean's emotions live and broadcasting. Anger, denial, and fear came across the loudest, but under that a pulsing… eagerness. The air was thick with energy. Not the kind of energy Sasha needed to survive, but one he recognized none the less. However, it was the first time he felt it coming from this Winchester.

He was close now. Sasha could see Dean up head, facing away from him in a kneeling position. Sasha cautiously approached, knowing instinctively that there was something wrong with Dean. As Sasha carefully put out a hand to touch Dean's shoulder, Dean exploded into action. Pivoting and catching Sasha's hand in a steely grip, he threw Sasha up and over to the hard ground. Before Sasha could recover, which was saying something, he felt a sharp edge being pressed warningly against his throat. Emerald eyes peered curiously down at him over the ancient iron blade.

"I know you…" Dean's voice said softly.

Sasha carefully swallowed his fear, bright blue eyes meeting equally bright green.

"…Dean…. It's me… Sasha…"

"…Sasha?..." The emerald eyes studied Sasha's eyes intently, before widening in recognition. "….Naamah…. My dark princess, is it really you?" Feelings of love and adoration caressed over Sasha's skin like lovers fingers. "How you've changed my love, my people always spoke of you as some kind of succubus…" Dean smiled wryly, "I guess you showed them."

The sword was finally pulled away from touching his skin, and was lowered to the side into a non-threatening position. Sasha stayed where he was, "Dean?" Sasha tried again to reach out to him. This time his fingers grazed Dean's jaw line, before caressing the rough stubble on his cheek. "Dean, do you know me?"

The emerald eyes became unfocused for a moment. "Yes… Dean knows you as Sasha, but to me, you always will be Naamah." Dean's hand was feverish on Sasha's skin as it made its way down Sasha's throat to linger on his collarbone. Sasha felt the fear in him rise to choke him, his mind went into a frenzy with scenarios in which could have caused this change in Dean. Was he possessed? Did the tattoo on his chest somehow fail to ward off the demon from possessing him? If that was true, that wouldn't explain the emotions Sasha was picking up from Dean, for Dean was still very much him self, just… different. Sasha's gaze flitted over to the ancient sword by Dean's side, taking in the emeralds on the handle.

"Dean… is that the sword we're looking for?" Dean smiled, "could be. That's right… you need it to slay a certain amorous demon. What would you give me for it, my love?" His smile turned down right deviant, lust now coming off of him in heat waves. Sasha gave a seductive smile, "you know I'm all for that kind of payment Dean, but first I need to know if your in there."

The smile melted off of Dean's face as the emerald eyes flickered to Dean's green before returning to emerald. "He's here. He's still fighting me… refuses to become one with me once more."

Sasha took that in with a nod as he continued to caress Dean, who leaned into his touch. "And who are you?" Sasha asked calmly.

"I am Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar, King Solomon's sword… Not Shammy!"

***

Dean once again called out to Sasha from his position right next to the Incubus's ear. But Sasha's gaze remained fixed upon the Dean in a loin cloth. Sure, Dean knew he looked sexy in a loin cloth… but come on!

"Shammy! What did you do to my Incubus!?! He won't even look at me!"

"_I am Shamshir-e Zomorrodnegar, King Solomon's sword… Not Shammy!_"

"I'll call you whatever the fuck I want to call you! That's my incubus you're touching!"

Shammy looked at Dean slyly, "_you weren't always so unwilling to share_."

"Again with the talking of a past I told you I DON'T REMEMBER!"

"_I can help you to remember, if you simply let go of the shields you hold in place, I can serve you once more my king_."

"Still think I'm King Solomon reborn, let me tell you… Newsflash, I know of the Song of Solomon… and he sounds like a dick!"

"_History is so black and white, when really you were still a man… with an army of demons at your command. You may not remember who you are, but others do_…"

"Oh god… What are you talking about now?"

"_Did you think it a coincidence that you found that jinn_?"

"What?" Dean asked startled, how did he know about that?

"_The jinn lured you in Dean_," Shammy continued tauntingly, "_as revenge for you trapping it for over a thousand years. You didn't recognize him, but he still knew you. You almost died at the hands of the jinn and never knew it was personal. You need me Dean, to protect you from the others that remember and know that you are vulnerable as you are_. _You are nothing now, when once you commanded armies of demons, wore power around you like a heavy cloak, vast wealth, women, empires at your command_." Dean wasn't sure what to say to that, this… thing… was telling him he was once someone like… someone like Sam, with his abilities.

"Dean, can you hear me?" Sasha asked while looking at Shammy. "What will it take to get you back?" He whispered. Sasha ran a hand down Shammy's chest, emerald eyes became glued to cerulean blue.

"Sasha? What are you doing?" Dean asked uncertain if the incubus could even hear him. But by some miracle he must have at least felt his emotion, because he softly replied "trust me, Dean."

Shammy must have thought Sasha was talking to him, because he said just as softly "_forever and always, dark princess_."

Sasha's hand had reached the loin cloth by now, and shoved it aside in favor of what was swiftly growing hard underneath. Sasha pressed a hard kiss to Shammy's lips as he stroked him leisurely. Dean could hear the loud vibrating moan coming from Shammy, so loud it felt like it was coming from his throat.

"_Your touch is softer and more precious than silk_…" Shammy said on a sigh, now kissing at Sasha's neck.

"Heh, you talk like some romance novel titled 'Arabian Knight… of Love.'"

Shammy snorted, now removing Sasha's shirt. "_Like you could do better, your words of love come in grunts and one or two word sentences_."

"Like you know how I talk with my Incubus during sex."

"_I've told you Dean, I know you_…"

"If you know me so well, then you know it's not about words… it's about action." Dean swooped in and nipped at his Sasha's throat possessively. Sasha let out an appreciative humm. Dean let his hands burn a trail down over each of Sasha's chest muscles and abbes, making a detour to purposely brush over the light pink nipples to then slide down to his belly button. "This is how I tell him I think he's more beautiful than I deserve." Dean whispered against the back of Sasha's neck. "And this is how I tell him what I want to do to him." Dean let his tongue glide hotly down the line of Sasha's back, then to his hip to nibble and tease, before whirling around the belly button and darting inside.

Sasha gripped Dean's hair as his hips arched forward and his breathing sped up.

Shammy watched with a rapt fascination. Dean inhaled the alluring scent that was his incubus, heavy with familiar pheromones that made Dean feel dizzy and ache with need.

Dean couldn't help himself when he unbuttoned Sasha's jeans and lowered the zipper.

Dean could sense Shammy drop to his knees beside him, but all of his focus was on Sasha's dick, already hard for him. Dean blew hot breath against Sasha's flesh, making him twitch and mewl pitifully. "You hungry for me baby…" Dean licked the precum off of Sasha's tip, and then lingered over the slit.

Sasha rolled his hips urgently, silently communicating his need. Dean grinned, and let himself be lost in the sounds and heat of his Incubus as he took Sasha deep into his mouth. Dean knew the second when Sasha activated the circuit, something was different. Not only could he feel his own desires, but he could now feel Sasha and… Shammy's. Shammy, who had been caressing the back of Sasha's knee, suddenly lurched drunkenly from the effects of the circuit.

**

A/N: Complete porn in last chapter… muaaaa! Must keep you interested all the way to the end after all. Oh, and so you know…. no virgins died in the making of this story, so stop feeling bad for them my friend. *wink* you know who I'm talking to… *cough* Andrea *cough*

Wikipedia has supplied me with all the fun facts about Solomon, his succubus consort and the band reference nick name. I hope you feel better soon Crimson1. *Huggles*


	4. Chapter 4: One is never enough

A/N: Graphic sex scene, might want to close your eyes now if you're sensitive.

**

Sasha knew it was Dean's eyes he was looking into when he activated the circuit between them, but he could still sense the swords presence strongly coming from Dean, like the breath that he inhaled and exhaled against Sasha's cock. It was an intangible presence of energy that tickled across Sasha's senses…. and tasting full of desire and need, mingling with the rush of Dean's emotions.

Sasha moaned at the sensations, especially when he saw Dean removing his own clothes. Sasha knew the heat coming off of Dean's skin to be a bad sign in this icy environment, and knew he was going to have to work fast to disrupt and disperse the foreign energy.

Sasha did something he rarely did with Dean; he simply let the glamour of clothes fade from his body, and stood gloriously naked in the dark shadows of the impressive jagged rocks about them. The cold didn't bother Sasha. Sasha beckoned the staring Dean to him with arms open and a warm inviting smile. Dean's eyes were flashing back and forth from his normal color to an abnormal emerald.

"…Sasha…" Dean breathed in reverence as he stood up from his position on the ground, meeting Sasha in a passionate kiss.

Dean aggressively pushed Sasha up against a wall, dominating the incubus with his lips, teeth and tongue. Dean's energy was surging hot and rich through the circuit making it pulsate with the addition of power. Sasha couldn't help but moan helplessly at the strength and uncontrollable power running through him. The sensation could become a new addiction if he wasn't careful. Sasha kissed Dean back hungrily, letting him self drown in all the power building around their heated flesh.

He almost missed the feeling of Dean's hand behind his leg, so focused on Dean; Sasha thought he could have forgotten everything but the feeling of Dean's mouth on his. Then Dean was hoisting the Incubus up so that his legs automatically went around Dean's waist, pressing himself closer to the feverish skin, his cock rubbing deliciously against Dean's. Sasha threw his head back in a loud gasp. Sometimes Sasha couldn't help but wonder if Dean was at least part Incubus in times like these. Dean ground against Sasha roughly, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through their bodies and the circuit.

Dean was letting out a low growling sound and started attacking the side of Sasha's neck with harsh bites and kisses that brought a low keening from Sasha. He could literally feel the energy about them humming now, like live insects buzzing around and through them. Dean must have felt Sasha's growing impatience, for he lifted Sasha higher, his cock nudging against his entrance. "…Please…" Sasha cried out between harsh breaths. Green eyes burned with their intense gaze for a moment, seeming to be two shades of green at the same time, and then Dean slowly lowered Sasha onto his dick.

"Nnng…" Sasha bit into his lip against the intensity, his own eyes flashing red. The energy about them was throbbing and pulsing now, breathing with its own life. Dean rolled his hips up into Sasha's downward thrusts, slowly going deeper and pushing through Sasha's tight opening. "Dean, please…" Sasha begged.

Dean moaned against Sasha's sweaty skin, "baby… you know what your begging does to me…" Sasha squeezed and tightened his muscles around Dean, "please… more…" He said in a needy voice. Dean's eyes flashed and glowed like emeralds held up to fire light. If it were possible, Sasha could have sworn Dean just got bigger inside him. Whatever happened next, Sasha knew, was going to be the source of his masturbation fantasies for the rest of his life.

**

"Dean, please…" Sasha begged, pinned wantonly between Dean and Shammy. Dean nuzzled against the soft sweaty skin of Sasha's kiss bruised throat. "Baby… you know what your begging does to me…" He said on a groan. Shammy was nudging up persistently against the half of his length that wasn't currently inside his incubus, making the scene even hotter. Dean thought it was very strange, sharing Sasha with… what looked like a copy of him self, but Sasha wasn't objecting. In fact, the incubus convulsed around Dean's dick, the sensation almost causing him to come there.

Shammy gripped the base of Dean dick, staving off the orgasm. Shammy smiled aggressively at his master. "_You have more stamina than that Dean… are you going to let our Dark Princess overcome us in sex_?" As he removed his hand, Shammy slid his dick into Sasha with him. Dean gritted his teeth. It felt like the energy ripping through him was going to eat him alive. Shammy bucked up, sliding in deeper with Dean, the tightness pulling them together, making them rub into each other. "_Ah, so tight_!" Shammy panted, his face filled with overwhelming pain and pleasure. "…_I had almost forgotten what this feels like_…" Shammy said brokenly, his hands now tracing soothing patterns into the skin of Sasha's back. Dean let his forehead lean against Sasha for a moment, letting the incubus grow used to the feeling of two dicks inside him.

"I never want to forget this…" Dean's lips brushing against Sasha's as he spoke the words. "…Never forget you…"

Sasha's blue eyes bore down into Dean's very soul.

"I love you Dean." Sasha said simply, but with the ring of truth to his words.

Dean surged powerfully forward, burrowing to the hilt beside Shammy. Sasha spasm between their hard moving bodies, making Dean smile at the knowledge that they were brushing against the incubus prostate with every pass. The energy moved with them, turning sharp as they could feel their release approaching. Just when Dean thought he couldn't take the feel of the energy pulling and pushing at him any longer, he was struck with the blinding white light of his orgasm. Dimly, he could feel Shammy come against his cock and Sasha come against his abdomen, before darkness pulled at him. He had a fleeting worry that Sasha took to much energy from him, before slumping into the incubus's embrace.

**

When Dean came to, he was fully clothed and sheltered between Sasha's warm arms. Shammy was gone. Lying on the earth, resting loosely in his hand was… an iron sword.

"Dean, are you alright?" Sasha asked worriedly.

Dean looked up at his well fed lover. Sasha was practically glowing, his eyes the brightest of blues that shown like beacons through the darkness.

"You sure I shouldn't be asking you that? You're glowing like you're radioactive." Dean asked with a crooked smile. Sasha laughed softly, "You had me worried jerk."

"No need to worry. Nothing that hot sex with my incubus couldn't cure, by the way… I'm guessing Shammy would be this sword and not the loin cloth version of me I saw walking around… right?"

"Loin cloth?" Sasha's eyebrows shot clear to his crayola red hairline.

"Hmmm, didn't see that did you?"

Sasha's look was one of amusement. "You were possessed by the sword Dean. This is the first time I experienced… something like that…" Sasha's look was still radiant.

"So… I take it, it was good for you?" Dean was also finding the hilarity in the situation and was sharing Sasha grin, before chuckling. "Just don't get attached, if I have my way Shammy won't be coming back to play." Dean could faintly feel the sword in his hand vibrate with irritation. "Oh shuddup." He said to the sword, "not interested in your offer of power, Shammy. So as soon as we slay the demon, you're going back into a box."

"It offered you power?" Sasha asked curiously.

"Yeah, something like that…" Dean said evasively.

"What else did it say?"

Oh, no. They were not having this serious conversation now in this gloomy oppressive cave. Not when Dean was feeling so cold, achy, and hungry enough to eat the elephant in the room.

"Later." He managed to grunt out as he hoisted himself to his feet. He went through a quick check list in his mind; Incubus love slave=check, Coat=check, Gun=check, Duffle bag=check, Irritating demon-slaying boyfriend-stealing sword=check. "I say we go find Sammy and kill this evil sonofbitch before he goes out and gets himself another virgin… I hear they're like crack, one is never enough."

Sasha cuffed Dean upside the head.

***

A/N: I've decided to end it here, due to lack of reviews. Yes, Dean goes highlander on Fulad-zereh's ass and wins. Thank you so much for your support Crimson, I hope my humble little stand alone meets your approval. I still think your Incubus universe is awesome and I hope I can play in it again sometime. Review if you like my threesome scene… or is it technically two people, even though you see three? Dean is a king, in one form or another, makes no difference. But it answers some of my own personal questions how Dean seems to know things instinctively, this was just one of my guesses on what makes Dean so special.

Happy Chinese new year everyone! Till next ficy then!


End file.
